The smartphone application market has exploded in the last few years, with a myriad of entertaining and useful applications for smartphone users, mostly provided at a reasonable cost.
The development of the applications is simplified by the provision of software development kits (SDKs) to simplify for developers to develop and maintain applications.
However, not much focus has been given to network efficiency or application performance for applications. Hence, many applications consume network resources in a far from optimal way. This not only consumes excess resources for the user of the application, but also for other users, since cellular network resources are shared among many users. Moreover, the battery consumption is increased with inefficient network resource usage.
To design and develop applications that are efficient for the cellular network is a complex task that requires detailed knowledge in how cellular networks execute requests, deals with bursty traffic, handle idling users, and much more.